Special Cards
by CaffeCocoa
Summary: Her name was Miku... was Miku. After a horrible experience had happened she is determined to get her revenge on the people who did this to her and make the city of Gotham a "happier" place. Will Batman be able to stop her? This maybe a JokerxMiku story in the future.
1. In The Woods

**This is a Dark Knight/Vocaloid inspired fanfic. Hopefully this will be a MikuxJoker fanfiction but if it drags on to long then it probably wont be (unless I make a sequel but that's not going to be for a while). I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the characters or scenes from "Batman Begins" or "The Dark Knight". I also do not own "Vocaloid".  
**

"Come on! You guys are so slow."

"Noah I think we should go back." A small girl whispered while looking behind every tree in the forest just in case something came out and attacked them.

"Don't be such a baby Abby and stop looking so scared! Nothing is coming to get us." The boy named Noah said. He came up to the girl and pulled her hair causing her to whimper. "We need to see if the rumours are true."

"Hey! Don't pull Abby's hair like that." Another girl walked in front of Abby and smacked Noah's hand. "I can't believe that you think those stupid rumours are true when there obviously not. There just some stupid tales that someone made up to try to scare people and to try to make gullible people like you believe." She rolled her eyes.

"If you're so smart then how can you explain all those people who've walked into these woods and never came out again? Just went missing. Poof. Gone. Even that one person who did leave these woods didn't remember anything that happened while he was in there." Noah stated.

"Guys stop fighting. Your scaring Abby even more and it's starting to get cold out here. At this rate we'll never get to find the house... If it even exists that is." A boy complained finally catching up with the group.

"Ok ok let's go." Noah said excitedly before speeding off again desperate to see if the stories he was told by his parents where true. To see if the woman of the shadows was real and to see what things she could do. After running for a while the boy started to get really tiered and decided to slow down. When he had slowed his pace down to a walk he looked back over his shoulder to see where his friends where. _Ugh they take so long I shouldn't have brought them with me._ He thought while sighing. But he knew why he had brought them. He would never admit it to anyone but deep down he was scared of the thought of being alone in the woods. Especially if she was here as well.

He turned his head so he could look in front of him and suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was a massive building standing in his path. He looked up at it and smiled. Something moving in one of the windows caught his eye. It looked like an outline of a person but he couldn't be sure as the window to very high up and the thing had moved out of sight.

"So this is where the witch lives." The girl whose name was Lilly mumbled. "Not what I was expecting."

"She's not a witch!" Noah snapped. How many times would he have to say it before she understood? Lilly just laughed at him.

"So... which one of you are going to go in there?" The other boy Alex asked. Even though Noah had been the one who had wanted to come here in the first place he was starting to have second thoughts. Did he really want to see what was hidden in this building?

"Well I'm not going." Lilly said. She took a step back so she was standing next to Alex. Abby was also going to stand next to Lilly but Noah pushed her forwards so she was standing closer to the door.

"Why don't you go in Abby. " He said while getting ready to open the door and push her in.

"That's not fair Noah. You're the one who wanted to come here not us." Lilly was about to grab Abby's arm and pull her back but Noah was faster and continued to push Abby towards the door.

"That's true but I just want Abby to have a little fun. All she's been doing since we've got here is whimper and look scared to death." He explained finally pushing her through the door and into the house. "When you come out tell us what you saw." He shut the door and Abby was alone in the house.

Abby slowly looked around the hallway she was in. The floor she was standing on was a crimson red and the walls were made of brick mostly the colours grey and brown. That was pretty much all there was except a few torches on the wall that where trying their best to light up the dark hallway.

She looked back at the door she had just been pushed through and thought if she should go back out there. _No way! You don't want them to call you a baby do you? Just do a bit of exploring and then go back out._ Abby swallowed before walking down the corridor. It was eerily quiet. The only sound that could be heard was her breathing which sounded surprisingly loud. She turned the corner and saw another door which was only a few feet away from where she stood.

Abby heard warning sirens go off in her head but she ignored them. Curiosity had gotten the better of her she slowly walked towards the door. When she finally got to it she took a deep breath and gently opened it before walking in.

**Thanks for reading! Please review... if you want to that is :). Sorry this chapter is quite short hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	2. Meeting Miku

**Just to let you know this chapter has some song lyrics in it which I do not own. Again I don't own any of the "Batman's" and I don't own anything from "Vocaloid". Hope you enjoy!**

The door in front of me opened and a girl walked in. Her eyes scanned the room as if she was looking for something or someone. She probably knows that there is someone else here with her but as it's so dark in here she can't see me standing in the middle of the room. I clapped my hands and the light's turned on illuminating the small room. Her eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but smile as I stared into her eyes that where now filled with fear. It was obvious to see that she knew who I was.

"Shall we begin?" I sang "its show-time!" I took off my hat and bowed like I always did when I had a 'guest' come to visit me. "Invite a pretty young woman in her prime." The girl looked confused. She took a step back as if she was going to turn around and run back out the door but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey why don't we play a card game?" Not that she has a choice. I giggled before waving my hands in front of my face. Five cards appeared in each one. The girl gasped which caused me to giggle again. After I'd set them on the table that was standing next to me I grabbed the girl and gently caressed her face. "No need to know the other's name." I whispered in her ear. She tried to get out of my grasp but she wasn't very strong so it was easy for me to force her in one of the seats.

I sat down across from her and waved my hand over the cards that where lying face up on the table. One by one the cards flipped over and started to shuffle themselves. Once they had stopped the girl looked at them. After awhile she finally lifted her hand. I smiled as she did this but my smile disappeared when she brought it to her mouth and stared to bite her nails. I sighed. Why won't she just pick one? No one has ever taken this long to pick a card!

"Do you understand the rules?" I pouted. My eyes narrowed as I realised what she was doing. "You're in love aren't you?" I asked even though it was a rhetorical question. "You're in love with that boy out there. What's his name...? Noah?" The girls eyes widened and she looked down at her hand that was resting on the table. That move told me she did but why? Hasn't he been mean to her since the day they met?

"You're hoping that if you wait long enough he will come in here and save you!" I shouted. She jumped a little but I didn't care. I'm getting bored with waiting I just want her to pick. "Well guess what? True love is only for fools." I sang again. "Now pick." The girl reached out and pointed to the card in the middle of the table. I waved my hand and the card slowly lifted up. She gasped as she saw the card she had picked. The joker card. I smiled at her.

The girl shot out of her chair and ran to the door. I waved my hand again and the cards that where still lying on the table lifted up and circled round her. She looked at all of them terrified at what might happen next. I watched with my elbow on the table and my head rested on my hand. The cards flew back over to me and I slid them into my sleeve.

"No no no you can't leave. If you make a choice you will not be able to take it back because." I sang while looking up at her. "I have already put my cards into play!"

"Ple... please don't do this. I... I'll do anything. Please!" The young girl cried.

"Wow! She speaks!" I mocked. I burst out laughing. Suddenly the girl grabbed her chest and screamed in pain. I stopped laughing and watched as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was getting heavy and tears where streaming down her face. She tried screaming again but instead of a scream all that came from her throat was a gurgling sound.

_Joker a girl on the verge of tears._

The girl looked up at me again. "Please." She whimpered quietly.

I shrugged. "You came here even if it was your friend's idea." The girl fell on to the floor one hand on her heart the other outstretched almost touching my ankle.

_Joker a burl of created fears._

I stood up and put my hand out while wiggling my fingers slightly. A little pink heart came out of the girl's chest and flew into my hand. I grinned. I loved stealing souls. It might seem bad to some but to me its fun.

The girl slowly opened her now lifeless eyes. Before I could do anything I heard the front door burst open and loud footsteps that sounded like a herd of elephants running down the hall. The door to the room me and the girl are in swung open and three people ran into the room. They looked at me for a minute then the soul in my hand before looking down at the girl on the floor. She looked up at them no emotion in her eyes.

All three of them gasped. I placed the girl's soul in a little bag that is strapped to the side of my waist. "Well hello." I said smiling at them one at a time. Taking off my hat I bowed like I had done when the girl had walked in here. "How would you three like to play a game?"

_Joker a second of great pleasure._

"A card game."

_Joker a beckoned run away leisure._

**Thanks for reading! Please review (positive or negatives). Oh and the song is called "Joker" I listened to Miku's version but she might not be the original singer. I also used the english translation. :)  
**


	3. Who Did It?

**This chapter is quite short sorry. I'm trying to make them longer but it seems that there getting shorter :).**

_"...Apart from people going missing we have received news on the discovery of four people named Noah, Abby, Lilly and Alex. Their bodies were found near Gotham Harbour. The police found a card in one of the bodies coat pocket. The card had a picture of a woman wearing a mask with a small heart in her hands and the word 'joker' written on each side. Some believe this is the work of the Joker but as he is behind bars we can't be sure..."_

Commissioner Gordon pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the TV turned off. "So... who do you think did it?" He asked turning towards the doorway where a figure stood.

Bruce Wayne who was dressed up as Batman took a few steps forward before saying "well out of all the criminals we know who like's card?"

"But he's in Arkham and from what I've heard he's still there... unless he got some of his guys to kill them. I don't understand why he would do it though. And that card. I've never seen one like it before." Gordon sighed. "I guess we're going to have to go talk to him." Gordon turned to look at Batman but when he did the space he had been in last was empty.

* * *

The Joker was sat at a metal table with his hand cuffed in front of him hidden under the table. Gordon walked in and sat down across from him.

"Good evening Com-mish-ioner." The Joker said slowly.

"Let's get straight to the point. I'm just going to ask you a few questions." Gordon started. "Are you aware of this new killer?"

"You mean the one who kill those four people and, ah dumped their bodies by the Harbour?" He smiled. "Yes I'm ah-ware."

"Does the killer work for you?" Gordon asked

"No they don't." The Joker licked his lips and grinned. "But I wish they did. They seem to have a liking for cards just like me!"

"And do you know anything about this killer?"

"Know anything about them? I've been here." He raised his cuffed hands. "I don't know anything about them."

Gordon walked out the room, took off his glasses and rubbed his face. They needed to find this killer before anyone else goes missing.

* * *

I walked back to the building I'm staying in after I'd dropped the bodies off at the harbour. I walked to the room I had been in and smiled when I remembered what had happened in here moments ago. I then started to think about what would happen in the future, how I'm going to get my revenge. This town won't know what hit them. I giggled. Soon Miku Hatsune or my criminal name Shadow will rule this city.

_Ugh now I'm starting to sound a little cliché._ I shook my head and continued to smile. Hopefully if my plan goes the way I'm hoping it will go then this city will have nothing to worry about. The first person I have to visit – Aaron Finley. My hands clenched in to fists and I suddenly felt angry at the thought of his name. The flashbacks where trying to creep back into my mind but I wouldn't let them. I hate him. He's the reason I'm like this. He doesn't know I'm alive. _Isn't he going to get a nice surprise?_ I smiled once again.

After grabbing some knifes, guns and other weapons I placed them in my pockets and marched out the door. Time to visit Aaron.

**Thanks for reading! Again review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Getting Rid of The Past

The lights in the buildings that stood before me shone out of the windows lighting up the night sky. I smiled as I stopped at the one I was about to break into. Aaron Finley's own building for him and his company. At the top of the building there was a bigger window then the rest which also had a balcony. Aaron's office.

I looked down at the little object around my neck and then up at the balcony before teleporting up onto it. The jewellery around my neck allowed me to teleport from place to place in a blink of an eye. I made it after a broke out of an asylum I had been stored in. It was a must faster way to travel then walking or climbing up a lot of stairs.

Once I had teleported up onto the balcony I looked through the glass window making sure to keep myself hidden so that if there was someone in there they wouldn't be able to see me. I looked around until I spotted Aaron sitting at a desk writing something out. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and then turned my head towards the door before teleporting to it. Aaron was so focused on what he was doing he didn't notice me standing there. I opened the door and then slammed it shut which caused him to look over at me.

"Oh uh... hello... who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

I slowly walked towards the desk he was sitting at and smiled at him. "Well Aaron I heard that you were going to be working for longer than usual and I thought it would be a nice idea to drop in and say hello." I explained still walking closer to the desk.

"Do I know you?"

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked changing the subject. A pack of cards slid out of my sleeve and into my hands. I brought five out of the pack and placed the rest back into my sleeve. When I turned back to Aaron he was reaching for the phone that was resting on his desk. As quick as I could I teleported so that I was a few inches away from desk and knocked the phone off so it flew to the other side of the room.

"No, no, no. We don't want you calling for help now do we?" I carefully took my sunglasses off. "Do you remember me?"

He gasped and stepped back. "Miku is... is that you?"

I grinned "Even now when you're a big business man you still remember your old... _friend_... from school." My grin soon turned into a frown and I glared at him. "_I'm touched._" I said sarcastically.

"I don't understand how your here. I saw you die!" I teleported behind Aaron and pushed him against the desk. I then took out one of my guns.

"You know what you did to me back then was very mean and while I was sitting at home I thought to myself _'Hey! I remember that guy that I used to go to school with. The one that was always so mean to me. The one that made my life horrible. Why don't I go visit him now and show him what it's like to have your life ruined by someone you hate!' _So here I am! Did you miss me?" I asked sweetly.

He started to struggle so I pushed the gun on his head which made him struggle a little less. "You know what I'm going to do to you now don't you? How high is this building?" He instantly stopped struggling. "It's not as high as the plane was but it will do." I pulled him over to the balcony and pressed his body to the railing.

"Miku you wouldn't. You're a nice girl. Please don't do this." He pleaded.

I pushed my elbow into his back which caused him to yelp. "Correction I _used_ to be a nice girl but because of you and what you did that nice side of me is gone!" I shouted but then started to giggle as I thought about what I was about to do. "See you in hell Aaron. And by the way it's Shadow. Miku is gone." I pushed him and he flipped over the railing and down the side of the building. I'm pretty sure that you could hear his screams from miles away.

I went down to the bottom of the building after he had hit the bottom. "Now you know what it's like." I whispered.

Going back to the balcony I tied a rope around his neck, hung him in front of the balcony window and put one of my joker cards in his front pocket. I found a pen in the office and wrote on the window. _Perfect._ The police are going to get quite a surprise.


	5. Party Crasher

**I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it...**

Batman stood in the shadows as he watched Aaron Finley's now lifeless body being lowered down to the ground. He had heard his screams but he just hadn't gotten there fast enough. By the time he did get there person who did this to Aaron was gone. The same person who had killed many others. Well Batman was pretty sure it was the same person judging by the card he had seen in Aaron's pocket. The only other thing they left was a word on the window: _Revenge._

Batman closed his eyes and leaned against the cold brick wall that was standing behind him. Revenge? What could have happened that made them want revenge? And what was this mysterious person planning on doing?

Sighing Batman looked back at the body of Aaron one more time before he disappeared into the night. What he didn't know was that someone else was watching the scene as well.

* * *

Alfred walked into one of the bedrooms but stopped moving once he saw it was empty. He wasn't surprised though. He knew Bruce would be in the bat cave. Ever since news got around that the famous Aaron Finley was dead everyone has been talking about this new murderer on the streets and Bruce had been trying to find out about him or her.

Shaking his head and closing the door Alfred with a tray of breakfast made his way down to the bat cave.

"Found anything interesting sir?" Alfred asked once he had set the tray next to Bruce.

Bruce shook his head before answering "Nothing. I can't find any information about this person except stories about people going into the woods and never coming back out again. I can't find a match for this card either." He held up the card that he had stolen from the police station (They had two they wouldn't miss one of them would they?) "All the packs I've searched don't have this card in them. I need to find this person Alfred"

"I'm sure you will sir." Alfred said. "Now you need to get ready. Aren't you going to that party today?"

"That's not till tonight but I guess I could decide what to wear anything to get my mind off of this." Bruce agreed getting up and following Alfred out.

* * *

"A party and I wasn't invited..." I pouted but it soon turned into a big smile. "But that doesn't mean I can't go." While I was watching the cops take Aaron down from the building I overheard two of them talking to each other about the rich having a party and I know for a fact that the music there wasn't going to be as upbeat as I like it so why not liven it up a little. This would also be a good opportunity to show myself to the city. Show them the beautiful face of the girl who has been killing the civilians who lived here.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the room I was in, in silence. The only bad thing about working by yourself is that you're always alone and you have no one to talk to except... well yourself. My eyes started to slowly shut by themselves. Soon I had fallen fast asleep.

_It was the end of the school day and my friend and I were walking out of the school. "So Miku are you coming round to my house today?" Rin asked. "Luka's going to be there."_

_I smiled at Rin before nodding. "Sure I have nothing better to do today as my parents are out of town." We started to walk up the paths that lead to Rin's house._

_She smiled with me. "Yay! We could have a sleep over!" She skipped down the path singing one of our _favourite _songs. I laughed and joined in._

"_Ugh what's that horrible noise?!" I stopped moving and looked up. There standing in front of me was the one person I've been trying to avoid all day. "Oh it's Hatsunee Miku. Not surprised. Her singing is so bad and annoying." He said to his friend even though he was looking at me. His friends laughed at his joke._

"_What do you want Aaron. By the way it's __**Hatsune**__ Miku." Rin corrected. She also stepped in front of me and glared at Aaron which only made him laugh at her._

"_Ohh I'm so scared. What are you going to do throw oranges at me?" He and his friends started laughing again._

_I saw Rin take a step forwards and suddenly got scared at what she might do. "Rin let's leave please." I whispered so Aaron wouldn't hear. She turned to look at me before nodding._

"_Aww is Hatsunee scared." Aaron mocked. He pushed past Rin and stood in front of me. He was a lot taller then I was which scared me even more. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. "You're such a baby." The last thing I heard where footsteps, the sound of laughter and Rin calling my name._

I woke up and expected Rin or Aaron to be there but I was all alone. I sighed with relief. Looking to the right I noticed the time was nearly 7PM. "Almost party time." I sang before jumping up and walking out the door completely forgetting about that dream...or flashback I just had moments ago. This is going to be so much fun... for me anyway.

"Hmm how should I introduce myself...?" I thought out loud as I hid in the hallway of the house that the party was being held at. The sound of music filled my ears making me smile. I've always loved singing and I know that if I wasn't a criminal then I would be a singer.

Smiling to myself while taking my gun out I walked up to the door which led to the room where the party was being held and slowly opened it. Inside there were a lot of people all bunched up. The men were wearing suits and the women were wearing dresses a lot of them where light pinks, whites, cream and black except for the odd few who were wearing bright red too stand out. Lot's of the peoples clothing are going to turn red anyway so it doesn't matter. I grinned when that thought popped into my head. Taking the gun I was holding I pointed it up into the air and fired it which made a lot of people jump while some even screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Good evening everyone." I greeted before taking my hat off and bowing to my audience. I took a moment to study some of their features so I could see how they were feeling. Lots of them looked scared but others (mostly men who where taller then me) looked brave like they were going to stand up to me because they thought I was just a little girl who couldn't fight. Well I do like a challenge...

"I heard you where having a party and thought why not drop by and say hello." As I walked along people where moving out of the way to clear a path for me obviously not wanting to know what would happen if they didn't move. As I walked along someone caught my eye. A woman in a floor length, long sleeved dress. Her hair was red and quite curly. She was shaking and looking between me and the gun in my hand.

I stood a few feet away from her and smiled. "Hello. Who might you be?" I asked. She took I step back trying to get away but before she could I grabbed her arms roughly and held her closer to me. "You know it's not nice to ignore people..."

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted cutting me off. A man came out of the crowed of frightened people. I turned my head and glared at the man. I hated it when people talked over me. I noticed the woman I was holding was staring at the man. She looked worried but not about what was going to happen to her... about what was going to happen to him.

I glanced at both their fingers and spotted matching rings on both of them. Stepping back a small amount I turned the women so her back was pressed against me. She tripped slightly because of her long dress but I held her up. "Well you must be the husband. It's nice to meet you."

"Let her go or else." He warned. He took a step forward as if he was going to attack me.

As I watched him do this all I could do was laugh at his attempts to be threatening but deep down I really hated this guy. "Wow! You want to protect your wife so much that you threaten the person with the gun. _That's so sweet_." I sarcastically said. "I could easily pull the trigger and kill you or your wife but you don't care about that you just want to be the hero. Love makes us do crazy things doesn't it?" with that I held up the gun and shot the guy not to kill him straight away but so that he would die slowly.

Everyone in the room gasped. There where sounds of screaming, fainting and vomiting but the person how could be heard over all of that was the woman in my arms. "Kevin!" She screamed.

I took her face that was now covered in tears and made her look at me. "Don't worry honey you'll thank me for this later. I'm sure you can find a better man then..." I looked down at the man before saying "That." I pushed her on to the floor so she fell on top of her husband. "Well I'm surprised you find me killing someone the most shocking thing in the world because people die every day." I stated while glancing at everyone else.

My eyes stooped moving when they landed on a table filled with food including cake. I grinned from ear to ear and made my way over to the cake. "How could she kill someone when they haven't done anything wrong?" I heard someone asked. They had whispered it so that I wouldn't hear but I defiantly heard.

I gazed at the cake for a short while before sighing and span around to face the crowd. "You want to know how...? Well then I'll tell you."


	6. You Don't Care

**Just wanted to put that Batman and Miku meet in this chapter (I don't know why I found that exciting but I did). Still trying to make these longer... and it's still not working but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So you all think I'm cold and heartless because I killed this _sweet _and _innocent _man over here?" I asked the alarmed crowed of people while pointing to the nearly dead man lying on the floor. No one dared to answer my question so I carried on. "Well I'm not. People die every single day and what do you do about it huh? I willing to bet that none of you care that this man is dead except for her! You might be frightened but that doesn't mean you care. Today you'll go home... maybe... " I whispered the last part but said it loud another so some could hear. "... and all of you will sit down with a glass of expensive champagne and forget this ever happened."

Once I had finished my little speech I picked up a glass of champagne for myself and started going round the room. "You don't care... Neither do you..." I went round all the groups of people picking a few out before coming to a stop near a very grumpy looking man. "... And you defiantly don't care." Just then I got an idea "Hey do you want to see a trick? I'm sure you've seen it before but it's one of my favourites." I stated getting very excited. Without waiting for a reply I skipped off to the middle of the room and glanced at everyone.

Smiling I took off my hat and reached inside eventually pulling out a knife and scissors. I put my hat back on my head before talking. "In my hands I have an ordinary kitchen knife. In the other hand a pair of scissors. Neither of theses two items are weapons am I correct?" After a while of silence I continued speaking. "But they can be used as weapons. Would you like me to demonstrate?" I didn't let anyone have a chance to say anything as I quickly threw the scissors at the man I had just spoken to.

I laughed at everyone's reaction. I was just about to throw the knife when something or someone grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall causing me to drop the knife somewhere to my left. I angrily turned to see who was trying to be the hero getting ready to beat him to death with a green onion when I was met with a man dressed in black.

I grinned at the man knowing exactly who it was. "Hello Batman. It's nice to finally meet you." I said happily.

Batman glared at me. He once again grabbed my arms and forcefully smashed my back against the wall for a second time. "Ouch... That hurts no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You don't have a girlfriend do you? Because if you do I hope you don't treat her like this or any other girl for that matter." I wasn't going to let him shove me around like this anymore.

While he was distracted by my comment I took the opportunity to kick him between the legs. Batman grunted and fell to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh come on I didn't even kick you that hard. I thought you would put up more of a fight." I smirked pulling out a green onion and started hitting him with it.

Batman struggled to get up as I carried on hitting him as hard as I could. He was finally able to snatch the green onion away from me and we continued battling each other. A few minutes later I thought it was a good time to leave. Batman had me against the wall.

I grinned at him. "Well Batman I think it's time for me to leave. It was nice spending time with you. I had fun."

"Where are you going and who are you?" He asked still pinning me to the wall.

I laughed "Oh I've been very busy lately places to go people to meet." I giggled "As for who I am you can call me Miku." I whispered so no one else would hear. Turning my head so I could see the people who had been watching us fighting I saw a group of people who where a few feet away from us.

I teleported out of Batman's grasp to the group of people and grabbed two of them both women. "Again I had fun. Hope we bump into each other again soon." As soon as I'd said that I teleported to the hallway I was in last time with the two women I had just taken. They were now screaming their heads off. I could hear Batman running down the hall trying to catch up with me. Like I'd let that happen...

**Batman **ran down the hallway trying to get to the girl called Miku but when he'd turned the corner she was already gone. _Maybe she's outside _he thought. When he had finally gotten out of the building Miku and the two women were nowhere to be seen.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Batman crouched down and picked up the object. It was a card. The same card he had back at home.


	7. Welcome To The Show

**I (sadly) do not own "Batman", "Vocaloid" or the song "PoPiPo".**

I typed in the code that would open up the automatic door. The two hostages I had taken from the party where now being silent which I was happy about because they were both giving me a headache. Sadly I had to knock one of them out as she was getting quite violent and I think the other one lost her voice from all the screaming she's been doing while we were on our way here.

"Aww why the long face?" I asked the women who was still conscious. "Don't worry you're going to have a wonderful time in here. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." The doors where slowly opening while I said this to her but she wasn't listening to me she continued to stare at the floor. I started to get angry with her. I hate it when people don't look or listen to me when I'm speaking to them just as much as when people interrupt me when I'm speaking.

I forcefully grabbed her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at me. "Hey. Don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you." I growled "Do you understand?" The women looked terrified as she nodded her head slowly. I glared at her. "Umm I can't hear your head nodding!" She jumped when I raised my voice and tried to pull away but I pulled her closer.

"Yes." She whispered. I smiled at her before letting go of her chin and stepping back a little. She let at a small sigh of relief which made me chuckle.

"Good now let's get you to in here." I pulled both her and the other women who was lying on the floor into the room. Inside there were around ten others in the room all tied up. Some where tied to chair while other where on the floor. All of them had tape around there mouth so they couldn't scream for help... not that anyone would be able to hear them if they did.

The main thing that could be heard where moans coming from the hostages and the sound of music blasting from the speakers in the room. The music was a song called "PoPiPo" which just so happens to be sung by me! It was one of my favourite songs to sing but I do know that if you listen to it over and over again for hours it can get quite annoying for some people. That's why I've put it on repeat for my hostages to listen to and every time it stops and starts again the volume gets higher.

I brought the two new hostages to the back of the room where there was an empty chair for the conscious one. I forced her to sit in the chair as I hummed the tune of the song to myself. After tying the first one up and taping her mouth shut I set to work on the other one who was just waking up.

Once I was finished I stood up and admired my rope tying before turning to the women. "Have fun you two." I half shouted so they could hear me over the music.

After I'd left the rooms and locked it shut (Just in case one of them manages to get out of the rope) I made my way out of the building getting ready to go to one of the nearby studio where they'll be getting ready to shoot the news live in twenty minutes. Well they would be if I hadn't killed them and set up the studio for my big surprise to everyone in the city.

I laughed happily. Time to set my real plan into action.

**19 minutes later (at Bruce Wayne's mansion)**

"I almost had her Alfred." Bruce was sitting in his living room when Alfred came in with a tray of his dinner which was now more like a midnight snack. He'd been sitting here ever since he got home from the party even though he should be out as Batman looking after the city.

"What did you say she hit you with again?" Alfred asked trying his best not to laugh.

Bruce remembered the green object she had pulled out of her hat and started hitting him on the back of the head with. "A... leek I think." He shook his head. "Well whatever it was it hurt. She also took two people with her." Alfred placed the tray onto the coffee table by Bruce's feet just as Bruce turned on the TV.

The TV turned on and was on the channel where the news was being shown but instead of the news it was on something else.

**Arkham Asylum**

The Joker sat in his cell and sighed. After corrupting Harvey Dent (who died soon after) and his failed attempt of making the citizensand the prisoners blow up each other's boats up he was sent to Arkham. He didn't mind it there. The food wasn't the best but it was ok. The only thing he didn't like where some of the guards. Joker thought that they where to rough with him even when he hadn't done anything wrong. He'd already bitten one of the guard's fingers off.

Another thing he didn't like was the TV outside his cell. Every night two guards would turn it on and watch the news like they were about to do right now. Joker didn't mind the news as he watched it at home before he was brought here but what he didn't like was that the reporters would make fun of and insult him.

"What's this!" The Joker walked up to the small window on the door, held onto the bars and looked out to see what the guards where shouting about now. He expected it to be something the news reporter had said but when he looked at the TV screen something else was on it.

"_Good evening everybody welcome to the show." The woman on screen took off her hat and bowed from behind the desk she was standing at. "Now I know what you're all thinking. You want to know why your scheduled news show isn't active. Well sadly there gone but don't worry I'm here to entertain you. Your probably also wondering who I am right? Well you can call me Shadow and I love to play games." The woman waved her right arm in front of her face and five cards magically appeared in her hand. She showed the cards and in the middle of all of them was a joker card that had been in the boys and Aaron Finley's pocket._

Joker looked at the card. _So this is the person Commissioner Gordon was questioning me about. _He and everyone else in the city knew who she was but no one had actually seen her until now. He watched as she continued her introduction and smiled. _I hope we meet each other soon._

**Yay! The Joker and Miku will hopefully be meeting soon. Thanks for reading, please review and if you have any ideas please tell me. Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
